


La nuova regina dell'Ade

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, il Signore oscuro vincitore si prende l’ultima rivincita e sul rivale, scoprendo un interessante premio.Partecip al contest: Di Dei Superbi e Fragili Mortali.[What if in obblighi del prompt].Ff challenge II: Possessione demoniaca





	La nuova regina dell'Ade

**Author's Note:**

> Possessione demoniaca.  
> Ha partecipato al contest: 'Di dei superbi e fragili mortali'.  
> Prompt:  
> Hades&Persephone: Lord Voldemort&Ginevra Weasley.  
> Il Mito: Il Mito Greco narra del ratto di Persephone, splendida dea della primavera, che fu rapita per aver conquistato l’arido cuore del Dio dell’Oltretomba. Questa, dopo esser stata costretta a ingurgitare sei chicchi d’un melograno, fu vincolata per l’eternità a passare sei mesi negli Inferi e sei con la madre.  
> Prompt: Rapimento di sangue.  
> Obbligo: La storia deve esser ambientata dopo la battaglia a Hogwarts, con l’ovvia vittoria del nemico e la morte del ‘Ragazzo sopravvissuto’.  
> Divieto: Per favore, NON voglio assolutamente che i due personaggi siano OOC- specialmente l’Oscuro-. La sfida è il rendere questi due personaggi ADEGUATI al tipo di situazione proposta.

La nuova regina dell’Ade

 

Bellatrix saltellò sul posto facendo volteggiare i lunghi capelli neri, i ricci le ricadevano davanti al viso e alla bocca spalancata; teneva le braccia alzate e i suoi occhi erano sgranati.

“Il Signore oscuro ha vinto! Ora inizia la sua era, l’età dell’oro di chi l’ha seguito!” strillò. Lucius rabbrividì stringendo il tessuto della tenda, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Voldemort avanzò, raggiunse la sua serva e la afferrò per un braccio.

“Hai provveduto a sistemare la nostra ospite?” domandò secco. Bellatrix sporse il labbro inferiore e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Sarete stanco. Dopo la vittoria avete anche dovuto cercare una giovane viva tra tutti quei morti in disordine”. Cinguettò. Voldemort le tolse le mani dal viso e annuì.

“Molto stanco. Se la giovane non mi soddisferà, posso esserne sicuro che lo farai tu?” chiese. La donna annuì e congiunse le mani al petto.

“Certamente mio signore, ma vedrete che vi piacerà. L’ho agghindata com’ero io alla mia prima volta” sussurrò. Digrignò i denti e arcuò le spalle.

“Conoscerà l’Ade attraverso il mio signore quella novella Persefone. Diverrà una di noi o morirà!” gridò. Dei rivoli di sudore scesero lungo il viso pallido del Malfoy che sollevò il drappo e lasciò entrare Voldemort. Quest’ultimo avanzò sul terreno brullo su cui sorgeva la tenda e sorrise guardando la giovane nuda stesa per terra.

“Maledetto!” gridò la ragazza. Voldemort si leccò le labbra e si passò le dita adunche sul capo privo di capelli.

“Suvvia, dovresti essere più gentile, Ginevra Weasley. Ti ho risparmiato, ti ho condotto con me” sussurrò mellifluo. Ginny afferrò una roccia e gliela lanciò contro. Voldemort mosse la bacchetta e la roccia esplose in un lampo rosso, la giovane gridò.

“E’ vero che tu sei la ragazza di Potter?” domandò il Signore oscuro. Ginny sentì un sibilo alle sue spalle, si voltò di scatto facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli rossi e Nagini scattò. La morse alla spalla senza iniettare veleno, la pelle della ragazza si squarciò e il suo sangue macchiò il terreno. Il serpente avvolse la figura della ragazza e la immobilizzò. Ginny mugolò di dolore, strinse gli occhi e fu colta da un capogiro.

“Che … che cosa mi vuole fare?” biascicò. Nagini premette sul suo corpo fino a spezzarle le ossa delle braccia e delle gambe, la lasciò andare e scivolò oltre i piedi del suo padrone.

“Divertirmi con te. Voglio sottolineare per l’ultima volta che Potter non era alla mia altezza su niente” spiegò Voldemort. Si tolse la tunica da stregone, lasciandola cadere a terra, continuando a impugnare la bacchetta.

“Che si sappia, non è riuscito neanche ad avere il tuo corpo prima di passare a miglior vita”. Concluse, avanzando verso la ragazza. Finì di svestirsi e lasciò ricadere l’intimo vicino al viso della giovane.

“Lei … tu … sei pazzo” biascicò Ginny. Strisciò all’indietro facendo leva con la spalla sana e i glutei, le ferite alla spalla pulsavano, coprendo il bruciore proveniente dalle ferite più piccole, e gli ematomi spiccavano sulla cute nivea. Voldemort si chinò, la afferrò per i piedi e la tirò verso di sé facendola strisciare sul terreno. Ginny dimenò il bacino facendo scattare le gambe in un calcio, allontanandolo e mugolò di dolore: le si era spezzato l’osso dell’alluce e le fratture alle ossa delle gambe si erano fatte più profonde. La giovane boccheggiò, strofinò la guancia sul gelido terreno e socchiuse le labbra.

“Tu potrai anche avere questo corpo, ma anch’io posso ferirti” sibilò. Voldemort ridacchiò e si abbassò verso di lei.

“E come lurida …” sibilò.

“Al contrario di te, io sono purosangue”. Lo interruppe la ragazza. Voldemort la fece voltare con uno schiaffo che le arrossò il viso.

“Come osi?” domandò. Si sedette cavalcioni su di lei.

“Io sono colei che ha tenuto il diario di Tom Riddle” mormorò la ragazza. Il signore oscuro le premette con le dita uno dei seni.

“Bene, questo vuol dire che sei stata solo uno strumento” le ricordò. Agitò la bacchetta e richiuse la ferita sanguinante sulla spalla di lei. Il sudore gelido scendeva lungo le scapole di Ginny e sul suo viso.

“E’ vero, quella  _possessione demoniaca_  mi ha quasi trasformato in questo. Più lui tornava in vita smettendo di essere un ricordo, più io morivo. Più lui ricordava, più io dimenticavo. Ho fatto cose di cui mi vergogno” ammise la ragazza. Voldemort le leccò il collo niveo e la sentì rabbrividire.

“Come vedi trionfo una volta ancora anche nelle piccole cose” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Noi, però, eravamo un tutt’uno. Io ho sentito quello che provavi. Io so quello che sentivi” sibilò Ginny. Voldemort avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lei gli morse quello inferiore, fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue. Voldemort le premette il collo, alla giovane mancò il fiato e riaprì la bocca ansimando. Voldemort si leccò il sangue che sgorgava dal proprio labbro spaccato e sorrise.

“E questo come pensi ti potrà ridare il tuo spasimante?” chiese. Ginny lo guardò negli occhi, tenendo i propri socchiusi.

“Hai distrutto il tuo ultimo Horcrux, resti solo tu. La morte ti reclamerà e allora smetterai di essere unico. Non sarai il migliore, sarai solo un mezzosangue che si è elevato per poco sugli altri” ringhiò.

“Non-devi-osare!” gridò Voldemort, rialzandosi in piedi. Allungò la bacchetta e sgranò gli occhi, dilatando anche le fenditure che gli facevano da naso sul viso.

“Crucio!” urlò.  Ginny gridò, sbatté la testa a terra con un tonfo e gli arti spezzati furono scossi da violenti tic, agitandosi in modo scomposto.

“Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!”. Continuò a sbraitare il Signore oscuro, sentendo la giovane ululare di dolore, guardando il suo corpo nudo scosso da una serie di scariche di dolore. Ginny boccheggiò, stringendo gli occhi. Si cullò su se stessa, regolò il respiro e un rivolo di sangue le colò dal naso.

“La mia amica nata-babbana aveva più poteri e carattere di quella nullità di tua madre” biascicò. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso e le labbra le erano diventate violacee, il viso era ingrigito.

“Zitta!” ordinò Voldemort. Le spalancò le gambe spezzate, facendola gemere di dolore, le bloccò il corpo con il proprio e la penetrò. Diede una serie di colpi secchi, facendola gemere ripetutamente.

“Tu non sai niente di mia madre. Tu non sai niente di me” ringhiò. Le strinse con forza il capezzolo arrossandoglielo.

“Maledetta. Come pensi di sapere qualcosa tu che hai sempre avuto una famiglia alle spalle?!” urlò lui. Le mise due dita in gola soffocando alcuni suoi gemiti di dolore. Ginny singhiozzò più forte e nuove lacrime le rigarono il viso, teneva gli occhi stretti. Voldemort le tolse le dita dalla bocca e le premette l’ombelico, entrando con ancora più forza.

“Tu, maledetta frignona, che ti devi essere rivolta al diario per scempiaggini come: ‘il fidanzatino non mi vuole’” sibilò. Ginny diede un colpo di reni e lo raggiunse con una testata, facendo sanguinare il proprio capo e quello pelato dell’altro. Dei rivoli di sangue le impregnarono i capelli rossi e ricadde nuovamente a terra. Voldemort le afferrò il viso con la mano libera e la guardò, continuando a entrare.

-E’ dannatamente bella, così maledettamente simile alla madre di Potter… forse anche lui rivoleva solo la sua famiglia- pensò. Baciò voracemente le labbra della giovane, sentendo il sapore del proprio sangue mischiarsi a quello di lei. Il corpo della ragazza smise di tremare sotto di lui, abbandonandosi e continuò a prenderla fino a venire. Uscì da lei e si sedette sul suo ventre piatto.

“Sai, Bella non era tanto diversa da te quando la sua famiglia me la affidò” spiegò. Accarezzò il fianco della ragazza con le dita.

“La sua famiglia me la regalò, in un certo senso, per farmi capire la loro fedeltà. Ed è diventata la mia signora degl’inferi”. Proseguì. Si chinò e baciò la fronte madida di sudore della ragazza, guardandola ansimare rumorosamente. Il petto nudo della ragazza si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, facendo oscillare i suoi seni sodi e pallidi.

“Io e lei faremo di te la nostra nuova Signora oscura. Se il diario ti ha scelto, mia giovane Persefone, un motivo ci sarà”. Concluse, alzandosi in piedi. Si voltò verso il serpente e ghignò.

“Falle buona guardia, Nagini” ordinò e l’animale annuì.

-Non tutti gli Hurcrox, da Tom ancora non pensavo di far essere lei il settimo e non mi aspettavo che Harry sarebbe stato l’ottavo- rifletté. Aprì il drappo della tenda ed uscì.

 


End file.
